


Не обязан

by Nial



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nial/pseuds/Nial
Summary: Вакана-сан оказывается источником мелких неприятностей, а Итаку просто любит гармонию. Не более того.





	Не обязан

Наемники Тооно ничего не боятся, никому не подчиняются и в любой ситуации сохраняют гордость и боевой дух. 

По крайней мере, Итаку себе об этом старательно напоминал. А совок и веник в его руках всего-лишь случайное совпадение. 

— Ох, Итаку-сан, спасибочки! 

И молоток с гвоздями тоже. Его просто раздражают негармоничные вещи. Для Итаку эта покосившаяся полочка ничем не отличается от Рикуо: их обоих надо доделать. Чтобы глаза не мозолили. 

— Итаку-сан, на вас можно положиться. 

А готовить должен уметь каждый уважающий себя воин. Не умирать же с голодухи, если рядом женщины не будет. 

— Это та-а-а-ак вкусно! За такую еду убить можно, а я все-таки жена якудза, поверьте, в этом чуть-чуть разбираюсь. 

Итаку смотрит на Вакану-сан и пытается не вздохнуть. Держать лицо. Сохранять идеальное хладнокровие. 

Он уверен, что у него получается. А удивленные и посмеивающиеся ёкаи из клана Нура не достойны его внимания. 

— Чайку, Итаку-сан? 

Он знает, что Рикуо на три четверти человек. И логично, что, раз уж его отец ёкай, то мать — то самое смертное слабое создание, которым большинство духов и демонов с удовольствием закусят под саке. Так что, когда Итаку вместе с другими наемниками Тооно и Рикуо ворвался во двор главного дома, он не удивился человеческой женщине. Не удивило его и то, что Итаку столкнулся с Ваканой-сан рядом с тренировочным полигоном: это ее дом, и она ходит, где хочет. Но о том, что Рикуо-человек перенял свою раздражающую улыбку и хрупкую нежную внешность от матери его не предупреждал никто. Итаку оказался не готов. 

Тооно закрытая деревня. Её редко покидают, особенно в мирные времена, и местные ёкаи не общаются с людьми. Они знают о них почти понаслышке, как о чем-то слабом и мимолетном. Скучном. А еще о том, что люди боятся ёкаев. Люди ненавидят ёкаев. Это закон природы. 

Но клану Нура плевать на природу. Как женился Первый на человеческой женщине, так и пошло поехало. Плохой пример заразителен? 

Итаку смотрит на Вакану, вспоминает Рикуо и понимает, что да. Чертовски. Заразителен. И, кажется, не лечится. 

От чая Итаку отказывается, но выскользнувшую из рук Ваканы-сан пиалу ловит до того, как та пополнила бы кладбище осколков в мусорке. И сидит рядом, пока она заваривает чай и потом составляет нужную посуду на поднос, заодно беззаботно рассказывая о всяком разном и, разумеется, о Рикуо. Итаку не интересно. Совершенно. Ему просто жалко красивую посуду, и проще проследить за Ваканой-сан, чем потом опять убирать. 

— Может, всё-таки чаю? Ох, а чайник-то горячий! 

Итаку аккуратно перехватывает поднос и идет на террасу. Вакана-сан смеется, шутит о собственной неловкости и делает всякие странные вещи в духе улыбок и поправленного ворота рубахи. Итаку позволяет ей это, потому что, по меркам ёкаев, она еще ребенок, а с детьми нужно быть терпеливым. 

— Спасибо, что присматриваешь за моим сыном, — вдруг говорит Вакана-сан. Она смотрит на заходящее солнце и выглядит непривычно серьезной и, упаси боги, мудрой, и от этого неприятно щемит сердце. Дети должны улыбаться и дурачиться, не забивая свою голову всякой ерундой. — У него много друзей и сторонников, мы все его любим. Но ты стал для него особенным. Мне, как его матери, отрадно это видеть. 

Итаку собирается что-то ответить. Что-то, что ему кажется правильным. Например, я для него никто. Это взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. Он для меня не особенный. Он уже открывает рот, но Вакана-сан снова начинает дурашливо улыбаться (так знакомо) и почти сует Итаку под нос пиалу, в которую неожиданно залетел лепесток сакуры, и он подчиняется наивному “ух, ты, Итаку-сан, смотрите!”. 

О том, что он совершенно не обязан этого делать, Итаку старательно не думает.


End file.
